wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Greg
Greg is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, his skill level is not very high. He is at around 370 in skill. His skill level in Basketball is around 580, and he mainly plays with Sakura and Tomoko, and he is good. In Table Tennis, Greg is the first player at the 1400 Mark, with a skill level of around 1400-1410. He is the second worst at Cycling, coming 97th out of 98. Also, Greg is the host of Return Challenge in Table Tennis, serving the balls you must return throughout the game. Wii Party In Wii Party, Greg is an Expert Mii. Trivia * His Japanese name is Gureggu. * You earn his badge by making 100 edits on Edit category badge Miis articles. * He is one of the very few Male CPU Miis to have absolutely no facial hair, features, or glasses at all. * He and Jake may be related because they both have the same skin color, hair color, favorite color and they're both expert Miis in wii party. Gallery GregDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Greg, as seen in the portrait Table_tennis.jpg|Greg hosting the Return Challenge Records_view-1.jpg|Greg in Swordplay Speed Slice 2018-01-14 (1).png|Another picture of Greg in Speed Slice Screen Shot 2015-01-11 at 11.11.47 AM.png|Greg as a rival in Swordplay Showdown 2018-01-13 (15).png|Greg in Table Tennis 20180210_073815.jpg|Greg and his teammates Tomoko and Sakura in Basketball 2018-03-13 (28).png|Greg in Cycling DSC02018.JPG|Greg in Swordplay Duel 15319551065781116136421.jpg IMG_0435.JPG|Greg playing Basketball at Nigh Noon Badge-29-5.png|Greg's Badge IMG 20180822 115007.jpg IMG_0736.JPG Anna, Nelly, Greg, Abe, Shinta, Siobhan, Andy, Silke, and Marisa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Tommy, Greg, Julie, David, Akira, Helen, Vincenzo, Hiromi, Fumiko, and Silke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Michael, Ian, David, Shinnosuke, Megan, Eduardo, Patrick, Greg, Sota, Tyrone, Andy, and Pierre featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 4- Expert.jpg Ryan, Silke, Patrick, Luca, Maria, Alisha, Eva, Barbara, Takumi, Saburo, Tyrone, Keiko, Abby, Shohei, Andy, Greg, Jackie, Naomi, and Marco featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Pablo, Greg, and Ren participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png IMG_20181102_203616.jpg Stephanie, Hiroshi, Greg, Gwen, Asami, and Marco featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Gabi, Mike, Greg, Nelly, and Luca featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Greg, Silke, and Shinnosuke participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Shinnosuke, Greg, and Silke participating In Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png 2018-11-15 (56).png Theo, Eduardo, and Greg participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Theo, Eduardo, and Greg participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Theo, Eduardo, and Greg participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Theo, Eduardo, and Greg participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Theo, Eduardo, and Greg participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Theo, Greg, and Eduardo participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Expert CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Pro Category:Mii Category:One-time Pro Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:White Males Category:Silver badge Miis Category:CPU Mii Category:CPU Category:Vice Beginner Category:4 Letters Category:Blue Eyed Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Mii's Who Love White Category:Adults